It all started with AIM
by maxridelovr1995
Summary: The flock kicked Max out and she ten finds them on a chatroom. NOTHING LIKE MY OTHER STORY! Flames are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own MR**

_This is thoughts during an IM conversation. _

**ENJOY!**

**~Raine~**

I walked into my room and laid down on the bed. I guess I wasn't sad anymore. Just mad. I still didn't get what lead them to believe that I was a traitor. What the hell did I do? I was always there. No time the go off to the School and tell them where we were.

I logged onto my account on the chat room.

USERNAME: frequentflyer

PASSWORD: xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hmmm. What chat room should I join today?

**Maximum Ride Lovers!**

Hmm. I had heard of my book and heard it was a great hit. All I wanted to know was how this James Patterson knew so much. STALKER! Sorry couldn't help myself. I joined that one.

Frequentflyer: Hey. Anyone here?

…: Yeah.

OMG!: I am!

BOMB$: Me 2!

Fartknocker: ME!

InYoUrMiNd: :P

InYoUrMiNd: frequentflyer, I like ur name!

Frequentflyer: thanks. Wat's up w/ urs? Its cool but how'd u think of it?

InYoUrMiNd: I'm good at reading ppl.

Frequentflyer: o. ok. Wat's up w/ urs …?

…: don't talk much

BOMB$: wat an undrstmnt

…: shut up I- JEFF

BOMB$: Nice one Fnick

Frequentflyer: wow u guys must rlly like MR if ur quotin it.

BOMB$: yeah…sure

**FANGISMINE has joined chatroom. **

FANGISMINE: hi ppl!

OMG!: hey! *snickers* hey … don't u like her name?

…: ya. Ttly.

FANGISMINE: ok! Asl!

Frequentflyer: wat?

FANGISMINE: ugh! Age, sex, location.

FANGISMINE: 15, girl, San Francisco.

Frequentflyer: o. 16, girl, Arizona.

Fartknocker: 11, boy, NY

…: 16, boy, NY

OMG!: 13, girl, NY

BOMB$: 16, boy, NY

InYoUrMiNd: 8, girl, NY

FANGISMINE: y is there an 8 year old on a chatroom?

InYoUrMiNd: cuz … said I cud.

…: ya cuz u manipulated me w/ ur bambi eyes.

InYoUrMiNd: :D

_Now this is just reminding me of the flock. With the bambi eyes and the screen names. _

FANGISMINE: umm. Ok. So r all u ppl that r from NY together?

Fartknocker: yup. Were a family.

FANGISMINE: o. so how did u all get hooked on the books?

Fartknocker: well… the title kinda caught our eye. *snickers*

Frequentflyer: ya… same…I like the name Maximum Ride. I think it's cool and unique. *giggles*

OMG!: I'm a fan of Nudge. She's awesome. And, like, she loves shopping! I do to. We actually have a lot in common. Like, I'm mocha colored 2. *snickers*

BOMB$: I like Iggy. He's cool AND blind! AND makes bombs *snickers*

InYoUrMiNd: I like Angel. And Total! I would never forget him!

Fartknocker: Gazzy's awesome. Ttly. *rotflmao*

FANGISMINE: Fang is HOT. Max shouldn't end up w/ him. SHE ALREADY BROKE HIS HEART 2ce by running away!

Frequentflyer: I understand where she's coming from. She doesn't want the flock to split again. Last time it hurt her AND Fang. Who's to say they won't completely break if it happens again?

…: well I think she should give him a shot!

BOMB$: of course u do, nick. Of course u do.

…: SHUT UP IGGY!

…: srry we call each other by the names of who were most like

OMG!: *giggles*

Frequentflyer: umm… ok…

FANGISMINE: have u guys ever read fanfiction?

Frequentflyer: wat?

…: wat?

Frequentflyer: JINX!

…: JINX!

Frequentflyer: DAMN IT!

…: DAMN IT!

InYoUrMiNd: LANGUAGE!

Frequentflyer: srry

…: srry

Frequentflyer: Grr

…: Grr

FANGISMINE: u guys r actin like Max and Fang!

Frequentflyer: WELL I'M NOT MAX!

…: WELL I'M NOT FANG!

Fartknocker: *snickers*

Frequentflyer: Grr

…: Grr

FANGISMINE: well. Fanfictions r where fans of books write different versions of the book. My fav r FAX ones.

Frequentflyer: wat the hell is that?

…: wat the hell is that?

Frequentflyer: Grr.

…: Grr.

FANGISMINE: how do u not know wat fax is? Where Fang and Max get together! Even though I want Fang, I know it'll never happen, but there's no doubt Fang and Max should get together.

Frequentflyer: …

…: …

FANGISMINE: wat I really don't like is Miggy. I mean Max and Iggy? Wat's up with that?

Frequentflyer: EW!

BOMB$: GROSS!

FANGISMINE: ya I know. Then the ones where Fang is gay? Ugh!

…: WAT??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! **(A/N Imagine Fang's face here. Lol.)**

FANGISMINE: and then where Fang and Iggy get together?

…: NO FUCKING WAY!

BOMB$: *throws up*

InYoUrMiNd: Fnick! LANGUAGE!

…: srry STOP CALLING ME FNICK! MY NAME IS FANG!

…: …I mean Nick…

_Umm… that's a little weird. _**(A/N clueless clueless Max…)**

Fartknocker: *lmao* nice one Nick

FANGISMINE: I wonder y JP hasn't written anything in over two years…

Frequentflyer: maybe Max was kicked out of the flock.

FANGISMINE: no. that couldn't happen! They love each other too much.

…: maybe the flock made a mistake. Maybe they thought she was a traitor.

Frequentflyer: if so, they shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

…: if that happened, maybe they're rlly srry. Especially Fang. Cuz he loves Max whether she knows it or not. I know cuz I'm a guy. We know these things.

_That's when I pieced everything together. THAT'S THE FLOCK! UGH! I HATE THEM! I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF THEY'RE SORRY! Wait… Fang loves me? That's not possible… is it? WHATEVER! I'VE MOVED ON!_

Frequentflyer: well. Maybe, if it's true, they can shove their apologies up their asses! Max wouldn't want to forgive them. I sure as hell wouldn't!

Frequentflyer: gtg. Bye.

I signed out quickly and went downstairs.

Oh. No.

There were Flyboys crowded around in the living room. One held Ella and another held my mom.

"Let. Them. Go." I growled. I haven't heard or seen these guys in over two years, but I always stayed in shape.

"Come with us and no harm will come to them." a flyboy droned.

"Fine just let them go!" I yelled. A flyboy grabbed me from behind and they let my family go. They shoved me out the door and into a van. It was pitch black and uncomfortable.

**I hope you liked it! : P**

**~Raine~**

**Next chap will be 4 years later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it!**

**~Raine~**

**Chapter 2, 4 years later**

I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't give up now. Jack, two years old, clung to my shoulder. I gripped him as I ran faster. I kept pushing myself. If not for me, then for Jack. No, he's not mine. But I think of him as a son and he actually thought I was his mom. When he gets older, I'll tell him, but right now it's not my top priority. I finally broke through the doors of the school and brought out my wings, flapping.

I was about 200 feet in the air and there were flyboys trying to get to us. I poured on the super speed and tucked Jack's face into my neck so it didn't overwhelm him. Poor little guy _almost_ had it worse than us. Not quite, but almost.

Jack is a sweetie. He is very smart for his age. He talks fluently, with a wider vocabulary than most human young adults. I was friends with his mother. She was my best friend. Her name was Antipitated. Weird name, I know. She said when she was just I kid, she was trying to say intimidated and it came out antipitated. She like the way it sounded and vwala! **(A/N I really don't know how you spell that.) **Her new name. The Whitecoats had killed her immediately after she gave birth. They thought she was useless. I missed her so much. I cried out every time they took Jack. He would come back with a bruise or a cut and I'd see red.

Anyway- Jack's hair was dirty blond with natural red streaks scattered throughout it. His smile could melt anyone's heart. (except the white coats. Believe me, we tried.)

His eyes were a deep electric blue. Basically, humans would call him a 'Future Heartbreaker.' He already looked about 4. His wings were tannish with white specks.

He was my nephew. Yup. Antipitated was my sister. I didn't know about it until three days before she died. Well, half sister. Jeb's daughter. Just thinking about her brought tears to my eyes. I held them back, thought. I refused to cry in front of Jack.

I knew my eyes were now blue with sadness. They now change color with my mood. Red is mad. Blue is sad. Black is emptiness/loneliness. Purple is spiritual. Yellow is happy. White is _very_ dangerous. Silver is love- I don't know why. They're my natural brown when I'm neutral.

By the time we slowed, we were already in New York. Wow. I'd gotten faster. I landed and went to a hotel I'd seen. I still had the Max Card.

I checked into a room with a queen sized bed and a big bathroom. I went to the room, bathed Jack, then took my own shower, knowing he'd be fine.

I took a steaming hot shower, longer than I should have, but it was slightly relaxing. I got dressed in my same old dirty clothes and opened the door. I froze. I breathed in deeply. That was NOT the scent of Jack. Or a human. Or an Eraser. I looked around the corner. My heart stopped. Fang.

**(A/N wouldn't it be cruel to stop there? But I'm nice. Haha)**

**Fang POV**

I was flying with the flock. We weren't really the flock any more. Everyone was depressed without Max there. I can't believe we did that to her. I don't even remember why we thought she betrayed us. We're idiots. No one has changed except me and Angel. Nudge still, talks, it's just about depressing stuff . Iggy's still blind and he and Gazzy still make bombs, they just don't use them for fun anymore. Angel, though, she cries every night. She doesn't read minds and doesn't do anything of the sort. I haven't talked for four years. Also, I have a power. I can track people. We were okay, a little depressed, but okay until four years ago. When found out it was her it that chatroom, we broke. She had told us to shove our apologies up our asses and that she didn't forgive us. That she sure as hell wouldn't if she had the choice.

I sighed and breathed in deeply. I froze. Max.

"Um… guys?"

"Woah! He talked! _Fang_ does_ not _talk! He hasn't said a word since…_she_ left. Or more, we kicked her out. We were so stupid! She didn't even do anything! I still can't believe we did that! I HATE us! And she won't forgive us! And She SWORE at us!" Nudge said. See what I mean?

"NUDGE! I- I. She's here."

"WHAT?!?!?!?! How do you know???"

"Um… I kinda have a power. But that's not the point. Are we going after her?"

"YES!" everyone screamed.

I turned around and traced it back to a hotel. I asked if a Max Ride was here and the person said it was confidential. I nudged Angel and she gulped then got a concentrated look on her face. She nodded slightly and we walked away.

"284" Angel said. "You know, you could have just-you know- _tracked _her to her room." oh yeah.

Iggy picked the lock- I swear that dudes a wizard with that stuff.

"Guys, stay here. I don't want you in there if she blows up." I told them. They nodded sadly and I walked in.

I looked around and saw a kids around 4 years old laying on the bed.

I heard the shower turn off and I worried about her reaction. I knew she'd be mad- furious even. A minute later she looked around the corner. She froze and when the shock was her eyes tuned crimson and she ran towards me. I thought she would hit me, but she went right past me and she picked up the kid on the bed. She snuggled him to her chest and the bright crimson turned to a duller red.

"Mommy, who is that?" the boy asked. Mommy? What? Was Max really a mom now? Who was the dad?

"It's ok sweetie. Mommy'll take care of him. There's nothing to be scared of."

"But he made you mad? What happened?"

"It's ok Jack. Let it go." she commanded. The boy- Jack I'm assuming- nodded. And hugged Max.

She turned to me and the red flared. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Max-"

"Don't. I thought you'd get the message 4 years ago, in that chatroom. But apparently not."

"Max- we're really sorry. We didn't mean it, we were stupid!"

"Yeah. You were, but I have Jack now. I don't need you. Or the flock that is standing outside my door right now." she told me.

"Who is he anyway? Is he your son?"

"That's none of you're business." she put Jack down. "Could you go open the door, sweetie, then come right back in." she told him. He ran off. "No. he's not. He's my nephew but he thinks I'm his mom. I'm not going to ruin that for him. We grew up without parents and I'm not going to make him do the same." she spat at me.

Just then, Jack came back in and went into Max's arms. The flock came in after him, looking at the ground.

"Now, I don't like you guys and I most certainly don't forgive you, but I don't want you having it any worse than me, so you can crash in here tonight, just not on the bed." Max said then went to the bed with Jack she tucked him and herself in then said, "Night!"

"Night-night Mommy."

"Night-night, sweetie."

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm stuck. Ideas please?**

**Song of the day- Light the Fuse by Phone Calls From Home. **

**~Raine~**


End file.
